Lumiere
by Eternity-san
Summary: When rain drops become a river; they were all just pawns in the beginning, but the truth gives them more than they desire. In the process of getting together, they hurt others and themselves. A story of shattered hearts and broken souls, when time is no h
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer; I do not own Escaflowne, the characters or place names. This is my take on how it all began, and takes place before The Vision of Escaflowne series. Guess who the main characters are? This may contain SPOILERS!  
  
----------  
  
Its thirty-eight degrees. The heat waves are making everything in the short distance look like jelly. Any sweat is instantly fried like an egg, evaporating into the dry air. The atmosphere is dry yet very humid. There can't possibly be any life out here. In the Zhahara desert. Sitting high in the cloudless sky is the ruthlessly cruel sun. Unforgiving and harsh in nature, without it we can't survive either. From the brow of the sand dune, someone was watching. They saw your every move. Heard your every breath. Moreover, even knew your destination. A group of nomads formed a line of white dots. Camels moaned. A smaller white dot was lagging behind the rest. It was a child, and they were playing with a toy. The others shouted for him to hurry, stopped briefly, and then carried on walking. There was a few hundred yards between the child and the adults. Occasionally some would look back to make sure he was following.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Without hesitation, he moved from his hiding grounds. His cotton clothes and the loose sand absorbed any noise or sound. He ran so quickly tufts of sand flew about.  
  
Diego could not fail. Or waste time.  
  
The child's cry for help was stifled by Diego's big hand. He moved swiftly. In addition, having a strong hold on him, Diego snatched him away. Bundled into the spacecraft, Diego was grateful for the Chameleon. Its structure was long and thin, light but sturdy, and was made entirely from diamond mythril. The wings were an empty triangular shape, filled with an energy propelling blue laser when in flight. They sailed across the Zhahara desert.  
  
Someone looked back to check on the child. He was gone.  
  
The air-conditioning soothed Diego's scorched dark hair. Although the boy was bound rigidly, he still fidgeted in the hope of escaping. When air- borne, the Chameleon is almost undetectable. In addition, it is invisible to the naked eye. It is just the way it is made. Perfect.  
  
Upon arriving in Phoenix City, "The Pearl of Dalier" a crowd was awaiting. Diego was greeted with smiles and cheers. The journey was especially tiresome since the little boy kept trying spit at Diego. Several people clipped the boy as they passed. He was handed over to an elite. When that was done, he began thinking about what people have always been saying to him; why hasn't he got any money, or luxuries, like Altrusé has? To be honest that man has absolutely everything. So where was his share? Diego suddenly found himself at the door to Altrusé's office. This had never occurred to him before. Moreover, he knew that he should not even think about questioning his master. Everyone knew that. Lord Bornadotte wished him good luck. As did his lady Desirée.  
  
"Whaddaya still doin' 'ere lad?! Go on and get me th' next slave!!" Altrusé bellowed. He was a very loud man, and also a very temperamental one too.  
  
"How come I don't have what you have? Why haven't I got possessions like yours, the money and have luxuries?" Diego demanded to know.  
  
However, this is a one-way street; if you have this knowledge, out goes your freedom. However, if you stay in the dark, it is more than likely to secure your "future". Altrusé, who was now standing right up to him, didn't at all intimidate Diego. He could feel Altrusé breathing on him. Two six- foot three" giants fact-to-face. His master had the upper hand. Because he has a stocky build, and his pupil is only strong and lean. Plus he has about thirty odd years of fighting experience under his belt. If they were to start now, Diego would not stand a chance. Maybe it is fortunate that Altrusé saw another role for the young man. He clapped loudly with his hands. Three equally tall and strong men came in.  
  
"Diego, it's been nice workin' wiv ya like... but if ya' only stayed behind the line. Now I'm gonna hafta' find me a replacement."  
  
They each took an arm. The third took his legs. Despite his struggle, they carried on as though he was not resisting. After a few minutes, Diego became exhausted. The men walked around the city, displaying him like a caught animal. Soon hundreds flocked to see who it was. Countless placid expressions greeted the former bounty hunter. He felt hurt, but most of all he felt betrayed. Not one of them really cared. Or respected him. This aristocratic, Etian society simply stared. They stared long and hard, their gazes anything but stone cold. Diego had never been given this treatment before. He did not understand why. He looked at every person, hopelessly searching for some comfort or sympathy. Even the tiniest bit would do to sooth him.  
  
They gave Diego nothing. Though their emotionless eyes followed him everywhere, he went.  
  
As suddenly as the crowd gathered, they dispersed, returning to their usual daily routines. A city full of decadence and parties, everyday was like a carnival/celebration. When the summer solstice? When it begins, the city goes wild for seven months. Already he was forgotten.  
  
The men tied, gagged, and blindfolded him, then bundled him onto a gondola. Travelling for what seemed like hours. There was no sound except for the splashing of the waves. By the time they stopped, Diego's skin was sore from the long exposure in the searing sun. Hauled to his feet, they frog marched him into Ghost. He was freed when they threw him in his cell. Filthy and dirty, the dungeons were to be his new home. It stank of faeces and wee. Flies hovered everywhere. Stagnant pools of water were present as far as the eye can see. This is much worse than being on the backstreets of the city. Some other prisoners groaned for food. They looked very weak. Diego was worried that they could drop dead at any minute. The guards didn't care.  
  
Day four. Two days in a row using the stone thing to grind corn and barley. Then having to constantly dive in sub-zero waters in the ocean, near dangerously sharp rock faces to catch fish. If you were unsuccessful, you would go without dinner. If you were successful, you would get an extra scrap of meat. Diego had failed to get any fish, so is subsequently starving. Now he's been put back on grinding corn. No food. No rest. Roughly, getting three hours sleep. Should be lucky. Being unable to work anymore, Diego collapsed. Rather than waste a diligent slave, somebody was sent to push him aside. Freesia volunteered.  
  
She was from Kajsa, north of Faunae. Being a Kajsan, she could survive anything. She was also the toughest at Ghost. When they were out of earshot, Freesia asked who he was.  
  
"What ...is... it... to... you?" Diego wheezed.  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"I'm Diego ..."  
  
"...THE FAMOUS BOUNTY HUNTER?!?!" Her voice became hysterical.  
  
Diego nodded. Freesia was furious. She quickly punched him in the stomach several times over.  
  
"You put me here, in this hell hole!! I was happy in my little village until you took me away!! And for what? Just to serve those pigs that are the Lords and Ladies!!! I want to kill you for the life you denied me!!!" Freesia hissed, pressing the cold blade to his neck.  
  
Diego did not try to fight back. He could see the hatred in her dove grey eyes, and could feel them burning into him like spears. If he stirred such hatred in her, he must have done the same to all the people that he has captured over the years. Realising that made him seem worse than... He would let this woman finish him, if that is her revenge.  
  
"Go, on then." 


	2. Young woman

"No. I want to see them BEG to have their beloved dog returned to them. _Unscathed_. I want your dignity shredded, and humiliated tremendously. Like I was."  Even though she's toughened up, she was still fighting back the tears.

"Then you're too late, because I have… already fallen… out, of, favour with the, holy… upper classes." 

Freesia was truly shocked. She let him crumble to the floor. Any intention of revenge was quashed. Diego could not believe that these contrasting worlds actually existed, side by side. It horrified him to see the workers living in such appalling conditions. Then again, he did not know anything about Ghost. What they did. Or what they were about. All his life there was only a single purpose. Now he is a part of it too. 

"Fine." Freesia admitted defeat, shooting Diego a venomous glance. "But I'm still gonna do it." Then added in a defiant tone:

"I'm gonna break Ghost."

Freesia stood by her beliefs. And having experienced it himself, Diego was determined to help her. However, they had a problem before they could even being; Diego was very, _very _weak. So they were forced to take it one step at a time. She told Diego only the fittest manage to survive. Freesia was one of them. As a result of all that labour and hardly any food, her body was skinny though somewhat muscular. Nine months later, things were getting better. He was getting stronger. Diego watched as he saw the new recruited bounty hunter who took his place, bringing in new slaves. 

"I used to do that; capturing people from other regions. Other _countries _even. To make sure _Ghost_ was always supplied. It's not an excuse to say it never occurred to me to question my upbringing. Or to wonder about the purpose of what I did. I'll tell you a secret; I was initially meant to be here. Things only changed because of how fiercely I fought when they captured me. It was Altrusé who suggested I work for _Ghost_. I thought I was safe. Huh, fifteen years of paying for my freedom. How naïve am I?" 

Diego's tone was bitter and angry. Angry at himself, for thinking that he could be, or was, _one of them_.

"Listen, what's gone is gone, alright? Anyway, if we are to take on the generals, you've got to get a grip!"

"I know, I know. It's just my guilt can't ever match what you have been through, ever. I find it difficult to get over this. Plus the fact that I used to _be_ one of them, the suppliers." 

Diego was prising open oysters with his bare hands. They were badly scarred and deeply cut in places. A knife would help – if you found one. Freesia walked and dumped a two-ton bag of pearls on the horse cart. Then she came back to fill another bag. 

"How does it work? Y'know, the _Ghost_ system?"

He gave her a look. "You're asking me?"

"Yes, I'm asking you because I don't know. Or would you rather I beat it out of you?" Freesia gave as god as she got. 

Diego shelled and de-pearled five oysters with every sentence. "Well, it's something like this; the Ringleader has five Generals working for him, and each General governs five Bounty Hunters, and every Bounty Hunter may capture several slaves in a month. Minimum. And _then_-"

"There's _more?!_"

Diego carried on, "And then each sector like ours is kept in line by ten Overseers."

Freesia let her mouth hang open. 

"Oh my god!!! That's phenomenal!!!" 

"Indeed. We need more help, or else we can't do it." Was Diego's flat reply.

"We must… _I_ must."

The golden rule was to never question your role. The golden law is never take anyone from Phoenix City. Once, Diego broke that law… 

Gradually, Freesia and Diego talked the other slaves round. Support for their idea was growing. It has to remain a secret for obvious reasons. Suddenly an old man went up to them. He started talking about the girl who had escaped when her Overseer died of a heart attack. The girl kept collapsing from lack of sleep and an Overseer was taking her to be killed, when it happened. Naturally, she ran for her life. As tired as she was, and as hungry as they always are in Ghost, the girl ran to the coast. Then she attempted to swim away. Soon she got muscle cramp and began to drown. And here is the remarkable thing; a school of dolphins saved her. It was as if they knew she wanted to leave a bad area, and so took her to Ranunculus. It is the safest place to hide. Why? Because rumour has it, that it's guarded by Lumiére. Lumiére are a rebel group who help the slaves of Ghost, but their main mission is to search for the Lost Prince of Phoenix City.

"What Lost Prince? I thought Tzang was the rightful heir to the throne? Besides, he's Emperor now anyway."

"Ahhh, but he isn't really."

"How do you know?" Freesia sensed there was something fishy about this old man. Diego gave her an agreeing nod.

"Tell me about your plans, and I'll tell you how I know." Diego and Freesia stepped away, huddled in a corner. They stayed there for ages.  After a heated discussion, they rejoined the old man. Diego did not approve. Freesia did not care about that. So she told him, and he said he would round up more people. Together they would overthrow the Overseers.  Every slave was to meet by the harbour at midnight.  

"He's trouble."

Freesia was quiet. She knew he was right. 

"I mean, he mentioned that he was the only one who knows this story, even when, how, where, and what happened. I think he's dodgy." 

"Are you always this sceptical? We're gonna need all the help we can get."

It was time. Diego wanted to stay in his cell, but sneaked out to keep Freesia Company. Within minutes, it looked as if all the slaves were waiting at the harbour. Finally, the old man showed up too. 

"Right!  Thanks for coming! It's great to know just _HOW_ loyal you are to _Ghost_, and because of this, I would like you to meet some of my _friends_. I'm sure you will all get along!"

A confused crowd roared for an explanation. Diego saw something bobbing in the waters. He pulled Freesia's arm to saying they are leaving. Freesia was in denial, adamant to believe the old man would turn them in. Diego kept telling her that old geezer is lying. And has been right from the start. Still she would not have it. Sine they were friends he could not just leave her. Then everyone spotted it - The Trojan Troops. Marching towards them. In addition, accompanied by fifty Overseers, also armed with laser rifles. Freesia, like many, shouted abuse at the old man for deceiving them. He laughed, and ordered them all to be sent back to their cells. The punishment was no food and no sleep for a week. Diego was having none of it; grabbing Freesia's wrist and made for the Crystal Pier. The Overseers began shooting, tranquilising any escapees. The volume of slaves outnumbered the Overseers. Soon they were aiming to mame. Diego pushed Freesia into the small boat tied a barrier. But Diego was shot in the leg. He was forced to hobble down the edge. A few of the Trojan's were catching up with him. They continually fired yellow laser beams. The men cursed as they missed due to the darkness. Diego tumbled in with Freesia who promptly rowed the oars. The Ringleader was alerted. He assigned them to use Mecha Phoenix. It was propelled into the night sky. Its screech caused several people to black out. Then it was unleashed. Stopping in mid-air, it was spinning like a Catherine Wheel sending short but powerful lasers in every direction. Some slaves were killed. It still could not reach the escapees though. The sky was illuminated as if a huge candle had been lit. So were Diego and Freesia's exact location.

As a last resort to recapture them the Dragon Canon was now unleashed. Spreading its wings, it took off to hunt them. The renegades stayed true instead of pray. For they knew this was no use. The mechanical beast's body was the length of a Red Pine tree, and the gigantic scales shone like huge onyx bricks. Its colossal form dominated the heavens. Its horns were like twelve-tiered branches attached to the head, with blazing ruby eyes. Diego took the spare set of oars. They rowed for their lives. Madly. They were too far away for the Trojan's to get them. The Dragon Canon opened its mouth. Generating an intense light source. Seconds later, it aimed. And fired. It hit their boat. By some miracle, Diego and Freesia managed to survive the attack. They were swimming like hell. And got quite far. Then the Dragon descended into the sea, diving at frightening speed. The splash its weight created was the equivalent to a tsunami. A humungous and circular tsunami. The force sent them forwards a few hundred metres. Freesia smiled that they were ahead. And that the thing had vanished. Diego told her to get real. If its sudden appearance was anything to go by, this was not even the beginning. The Crystal Pier was now a blip on the horizon. After slowing down, they started swimming again. Mysterious bubbles were rising in the ocean. Random at first. Diego ignored it and led the way, careful to avoid them. Soon the bubbles surrounded Freesia and Diego. In minutes, it turned into an open Jacuzzi. 

Freesia shouted the Dragon should have malfunctioned or something, being in water and everything. Of course! Diego was angry with himself for not realising it sooner. Shafts of light burst skywards like lances – followed by a gigantic laser beam that enveloped them…

A young woman went to the market that morning. She filled her basket with fruit and some meat. It was a hot summer's afternoon, so she walked to the embankment to quench her thirst. After she got there, she thought she could smell something odd. The young woman was nearly sick because of it. Curiosity got the better of her; she set about finding where it was coming from. It leads her to some tall reeds. Then she noticed the earth was tainted a deep red.   
  


  
Blood red.

She ran to get the mayor.


End file.
